


«Страсти тешатся музыкой»

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020), TiokDragon



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Don't copy to another site, First Meetings, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Happy Sex, M/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiokDragon/pseuds/TiokDragon
Summary: Когда адмирал Беор снимает дом в Эстоладе, лорд Финрод обнаруживает, что новый сосед его весьма привлекает.
Relationships: Bëor the Old/Finrod Felagund | Findaráto
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	«Страсти тешатся музыкой»

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Music the Passions Enjoy Themselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4642908) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



Финрод уже прямо-таки смаковал то, как он ужасает общество мириадами способов — начиная с того, что он наслаждался холостой жизнью, и заканчивая тем, что его весьма привлекали простые смертные и деревенское кузнечное дело.

...Девчушка, терзавшая арфу, всё не попадала и не попадала в ноты — право же, _о чём_ только думает её матушка, ведь дочка и впрямь ничего не умеет; когда же Финрод вспугнул бедняжку и она упорхнула прочь, а он заиграл сам, проходившие мимо зашушукались — но они не удивлялись, а, кажется, уже смирились.

Финрод закончил первую кадриль — и тут рядом с ним пала тень. Финрод поднял глаза — и обнаружил, что изучает черты некоего лица: оно мелькнуло недавно в дальнем конце бальной залы и увлекло Финрода тут же. Вблизи адмирал Беор (он служил в королевском флоте и недавно сошёл на берег) оказался хорош собой — весь исчерченный морщинами, обветренный, но полный жизни. Беор носил бороду — дерзко, вопреки моде, — и она придавала ему чарующе разбойничий вид. Новый знакомый приглянулся Финроду сразу — и с какой же силой Финрода к нему поманило, просто невероятно!

— Милорд, это моя арфа, — сказал адмирал мягко.

А Финрод поднялся на ноги, и рассмеялся, и удостоил его лёгким поклоном.  
— Так и должно быть, раз вы здесь обитаете. Добрый вечер, сэр! О, как приятно мне слышать, что в Эстоладе наконец-то сдали дома внаём. — Он замешкался и испытующе приподнял бровь: — Полагаю, вы здесь ради некоей матушки, что желает похвастаться, до чего дочка сведуща в музыке?

— Вовсе нет, милорд, — ответил Беор, и Финрод остро ощутил, что ему всё занятнее и занятнее, — потому что адмирал говорил низким голосом и чуть улыбался, словно бы они обменивались шуткой, знакомой только им двоим. — Вы играете мастерски, очень искусно. Хотел бы я знать, а предложения вы принимаете?

Финрод одним движением пересел на другое место — так, ему было известно, он покажет себя весьма привлекательным. Беор вознаградил его тем, что не сводил с него глаз и улыбался совсем уже явно. «Я просто провидец, — подумал Финрод, — вот и панталоны надел самые тугие, очень кстати». И ответил так:  
— Несомненно, если предложение придётся мне по сердцу.

— А котильон вам — по сердцу?

Финрод глянул на собеседника испытующе. Он не был уверен в том, чего ожидает, но вряд ли именно такого.  
— Но ведь котильон, сэр, для дебютанток и холостяков. Значит, вы здесь, чтобы подыскать себе жену? — и при одной мысли его пронзило разочарование.

Но Беор покачал головой отрицательно.  
— Я вдовец. О, какой супругой благословили меня небеса! Прямо-таки не подобает мне искушать судьбу и в другой раз ходить по той же дорожке. Но оба моих сына на возрасте — и их судьбу я хотел бы увидеть устроенной.

У Финрода отлегло от сердца. Больше он не досадовал — а улыбнулся:  
— Сэр, да подобными словами вы ублажите половину здешних матушек. А котильон направит ваших сыновей по верному пути, — и он подозвал церемонимейстера.

Тот объявил котильон, танцоры начали собираться, а Беор ступил ближе. До него было рукой подать — и медали на его мощной груди заблестели, как золото, и Финрод смог ощутить аромат черуты — лёгкий, но цепкий. И от запаха у Финрода защекотало в носу.

Когда же Финрод вскинул голову и улыбнулся совсем уже обворожительно, Беору в лицо ещё больше бросилась краска — и он быстро перевёл дыхание, словно перед Финродом его ноги не держали. Но ответил, однако же, ровным голосом:  
— Премного благодарен.

— О нет, — возразил Финрод, и рассмеялся, и покачал головой. — Такое совершенно неприемлемо, дорогой мой адмирал. Мне ведь полагаются не ваши благодарности, а куда больше.

На смуглом лице Беора не отразилось ни малейшего удивления, когда Финрод ринулся с места в карьер. Определённо, добрая и худая слава шли впереди него. Вместо этого у Беора заблестели глаза, а румянец стал ярче. Выглядело весьма заманчиво.  
— Чего же вы, милорд, от меня хотите?

— Разделите со мной вечер, — сказал Финрод. Он заиграл котильон и добавил: — И дайте слово, что навестите меня завтра поутру.

— С превеликим удовольствием, — ответил Беор... да такииим голосом, что Финрод едва не промахнулся мимо струны.

*  
— Некогда у меня сложилось впечатление, что адмиралы все очень и очень правильные, — начал Финрод полчаса спустя, когда Беор притворил за собой дверь в вестибюле. Финрод прислонился к стене, а встать постарался так, чтобы его силуэт не заметили. — А вы среди них выдающийся; или мне не сказали всей правды?

— Ещё как не сказали, — и Беор потянулся к нему. И в следующий миг они уже приникли друг к другу, и борода Беора покалывала Финроду кожу, а губы казались сладковатыми от черуты. И Беор припал к шее Финрода, и то ли поцеловал, то ли чуть прикусил, и Финрод едва ли не вскрикнул. — Хотя мне и странно: разве вы не слыхали, какие тирады герцог де Ангбанд обрушивал на головы «злодеев с флота»?

Финрод сморщил нос: от одного упоминания герцога пыл его несколько поугас; и он с укоризной чуть стукнул Беора по могучему плечу:  
— Я прилагаю все силы, сэр, дабы избегать де Ангбанда и иже с ним. И настаиваю, чтобы и вы отринули это имя: пусть до конца вечера оно больше не слетит с ваших губ.

Беор скривился и на краткий миг дал понять, что кругом виноват и прощения просит. А потом широко улыбнулся:  
— О, поверьте, моим губам я найду и лучшее применение.  
И всё доказал: охватил лицо Финрода широкими ладонями и поцеловал его снова, жадно и остро.

Финрод застонал благодарно. Его прошило желание — такое горячее, будь оно неладно. Когда Беор чуть замешкался — перевести дух, — Финрод опустился на колени. И глянул на Беора снизу вверх — и приметил, как у того удивление разглаживает едва ли не все чёрточки лица. И тихонько рассмеялся:  
— Вы ведь не против, сэр?

— Что вы, — ответил Беор, хоть и глянул быстро на дверь: из-за неё долетали приглушённые звуки — ведь бал продолжался своим чередом. Беор чуть задел волосы Финрода и стал ерошить пальцами кудри. А потом облизнул губы и расплылся в широкой улыбке: — Вовсе нет.

— Замечательно.

Хотя Беор, должно быть, куда чаще приказывал, чем подчинялся, он послушался того, что тихо советовал Финрод, — и передвинулся, и прислонился спиной к стене.

А Финрод глядел на Беора, и упивался, и медленно похлопывал ладонями по его мощным бёдрам — а те легко расходились под руками. Финрод был рад, что стоит на коленях: ему настолько не терпелось, что голову кружило. Как же он хотел, чтобы вышло так: он успешно залучил бы Беора куда-нибудь, и остался с ним наедине, и раздевал бы его неспешно, чтобы это сильное, прекрасное тело легло перед ним во всей наготе и час за часом его услаждало. Ну да завтра, возможно, всё сладится.

Финрод быстро совладал с застёжками на панталонах Беора и последний поцелуй исхитрился уронить на его бедро с внутренней стороны. А потом взял у него в рот — целиком, до основания.

Ладонь Беора в Финродовых волосах напряглась, и Беор низким голосом произнёс нечто эдакое, от души. Всё его тело натянулось, точно струна, бёдра дрожали под руками Финрода — словно бы Беор все силы тратил, чтобы не вломиться грубо Финроду в рот.

А Финрод улыбнулся; он был доволен и в глубине себя это ощущал. Он на миг отстранился — только чтобы проворковать:  
— Вы осторожны, но не надо так. На самом деле, я бы предпочёл, чтоб вы не сдерживались, — и снова припал к Беору ртом, а Беор рассмеялся:  
— Да вы же демон, — говорил он уважительно — и гладил Финрода по волосам, по щеке, по подбородку грубыми мозолистыми ладонями. — Болтают в Городе, что-де маркиз де Нарготронд — денди и сущий дьявол, но я не... — он засмеялся было снова, но звук обернулся наполовину стоном, а Финрод хмыкнул и согласился радостно.

Теперь Беор двигался толчками; вся его обузданная было мощь рывок за рывком пролагала себе путь. Временами у Финрода саднили то рот, то горло, но сладостно было всё равно, а между ног наливался тяжестью его собственный член. И Финрод, оставаясь на коленях, чуть отступил и принялся было возиться с застёжками на своих панталонах, чтобы расстегнуть и их тоже, но затем перестал, потому что Беор прохрипел:  
— Отодвиньтесь, иначе…

Но Финрод засмеялся и погладил Беора по колену, чтобы его подзадорить, и Беор застонал и выплеснулся ему в рот. А Финрод проглотил сколько смог, а потом выдернул из жилетного кармана платочек и бережно стёр остальное. И посмотрел на платочек — а тот совсем загублен, огорчительно, и что с ним теперь делать?

Беор снова коснулся Финродовых волос и погладил кудри, и ещё затылок, и основание шеи.  
— Позвольте-ка, — начал он и запнулся: отворилась дверь и в комнату брызнуло светом. Точно веером, Беор заслонил голову Финрода ладонью, словно бы чаял уберечь, чтобы его не обнаружили. Движение хоть и бесполезное, но до чего же приятное.

Встревоженная женщина ахнула:  
— Извините, — голос её был знакомым, лился музыкой, в нём звучало меньше удивления и больше — веселья. Дверь захлопнулась. Леди Арэдель криво улыбнулась: — Право же, Финрод, _в вестибюле?_ Вы о приличиях вообще не подозреваете?

Всё ещё стоя на коленях, Финрод обернулся к ней и изогнул бровь:  
— Дорогая моя, так дома здесь будто стеклянные. А вы, в конце концов, уезжаете непростительно рано.

Арэдель не выказывала раскаяния.  
— А вам известно, что балы и кавалеры мне претят. Я приехала только затем, чтобы разузнать о наших новых соседях, — она улыбнулась шире, и задор заиграл на её бледном лице и наградил его чарующим оттенком. — И узнала куда больше, чем ожидала, — она вежливо присела перед Беором. — Простите за моё вторжение, сэр. Надеюсь, вы меня извините; завтра я встречаюсь с сэром Куталионом — нужно будет обсудить его прошлые трактаты по лесному хозяйству.

И она исчезла — только прошуршало вычурное белое платье.

И на миг стало совсем тихо — и Беор уставился вслед Арэдель, и сморщил лоб, и сделался мрачен.

Финрод погладил его по колену.  
— Умоляю вас, сэр, из-за её милости не беспокойтесь. У леди Арэдель в её собственной жизни было предостаточно скандалов, потому её не занимает, кто там с кем крутит шашни. Уж не ей голосить, как попугаю, «Вздёр-р-рнуть!» и указывать на нас, — он замешкался и глянул на дверь вестибюля испытующе. — Хотя если нас увидит кто-нибудь ещё, не поручусь, что он или она сдержится так же.

Лицо Беора разгладилось.  
— Милорд, моё доброе имя вовсе не важно; лишь бы только моим мальчикам пятна на нём хоть сколько-нибудь не помешали бы жениться. Нет, просто... — он запнулся и покачал головой. — Я не сплетник, но даже на море любой слышал о леди Арэдель и её... и её разводе.

— С тем отвратительным типом, сущей жабой, — ответил Финрод, несколько более резко, чем намеревался, и Беор, по виду судя, так и вздрогнул:  
— Ничего иного я, милорд, и не имел в виду.

Финрод смягчил свой упрёк улыбкой.  
— Простите, но то прошлое ни её милость, ни любой из её друзей и семьи не поминает добрым словом. — Он снова погладил Беора по колену — и всё не обращал внимания на то, что его член ноет: когда их двоих прервала Арэдель, тот, конечно, пал духом, но нельзя сказать, чтобы совсем. — Возможно, нам следует вернуться на бал. Там, должно быть, уже заметили, что вас нет.

А потом настал черёд Финрода так и вздрогнуть, потому что Беор засмеялся — голос прозвучал глубоко и низко.  
— Милорд, я же не какой-нибудь там неучтивый хозяин, — и он подхватил Финрода под локти, и помог ему подняться — да так играючи, словно Финрод ничего не весил, — и погрузил ладонь в его панталоны, уже наполовину расстёгнутые.

— О, — только и мог вымолвить Финрод, потому что ему понравилось, а затем ахнул, когда Беор охватил на всю длину и сомкнул пальцы. И Финрод обвил руками широкие плечи Беора, и прильнул к нему, и стал тереться о славную тёплую ладонь. Ему сделалось хорошо... и даже лучше... и ещё... и вот сейчас...  
Чуть дыша и решив не оплошать, он выговорил:  
— Вашему обхождению, сэр, можно и довериться, — и сладкий миг настал, и Беор тепло засмеялся, а в ушах у Финрода шумело, ревело — и один звук сплавлялся с другим.

Финрод тяжело привалился к стене и, пока Беор отчищал его многострадальным платочком, сбивчиво благодарил. А потом опять мягко приник к губам Беора и долго не отрывался.  
— Нам придётся вернуться на бал, — повторил Финрод, и как же ему хотелось, чтобы не пришлось! А потом он замешкался. И припомнил недавнее обещание Беора. — Не знаю, в какое время вы адмиральствуете, но, полагаю, вы из тех, кто встаёт отвратительно рано. Тем не менее, если вы явитесь ко мне завтра после десяти, я покажу вам сельские виды — мы поедем в моём фаэтоне или в коляске-одноколке, уж как вам больше понравится.

О, с какой головокружительной улыбкой поклонился ему Беор!  
— Ждите меня в десять, милорд, — и с этими словами он вышел — обратно на бал, в неизменный шум и разговоры.

Финрод задержался на миг и провёл по волосам щёткой, чтобы вышло хоть немного похоже на его обычную причёску. Потом расправил на одежде все складки и уничтожил любые намёки на пережитое (если судить по виду) то ли наслаждение, то ли нападение, и вздохнул горестно. Но, в конце концов, адмирал ведь обещал, что и дальше не раз с ним увидится.

Когда же Финрод вновь вступил в бальную залу, его окликнули.  
— Де Нарготронд! — кивнул ему де Гондолин и улыбнулся. Если кто-то и видел Финрода и Беора вместе, об их похождениях маркиз, приятель Финрода, покамест не слышал. — Вы составите мне партию в вист?

— Непременно, — рассмеялся Финрод.

С другой стороны бальной залы на Финрода мельком глянул Беор. Они встретились глазами — и хотя Беор не переменился в лице, потому что был весьма вежлив, у Финрода внутри снова загорелась искра — и он ответил улыбкой и обернулся к де Гондолину.

О, как нетерпеливо Финрод ждал завтрашнего утра.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> 1\. Название — цитата из Фридриха Ницше.  
> 2\. Во всём виновата sath, как обычно, и nisie: они, они не давали мне покоя и подкинули мысль, что Беор и Финрод того-самого в вестибюле.
> 
> Примечание переводчика:  
> В названии автор цитирует «По ту сторону добра и зла» Фридриха Ницше, афоризм 106: «Vermöge der Musik geniessen sich die Leidenschaften selbst».


End file.
